Kein Weg zurück
by raccon
Summary: Samantha wird sich ihrer Gefühl Jack gegenüber bewußt, doch scheinbar ist es zu spät.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: (K)ein Weg zurück

Autor: Kiki

Disclaimer: Ich hatte, habe und werde nie irgendwelche Rechte an WaT haben.

Rating: PG-13

Hauptpersonen: Jack/Samantha

Typ: R, Torture, H/C, Friendship

Inhalt: Samantha wird sich ihrer Gefühl Jack gegenüber bewußt, doch scheinbar ist es zu spät.

Feedback: Immer wieder gerne. bettel

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte den Himmel in ein wundervolles, intensives Rot. Der Herbst hatte in den letzten Tagen Einzug gehalten. Die Tage wurden merklich kürzer, die Temperaturen sanken und so langsam verfärbten sich die Blätter der Bäume. Noch wenige Wochen dann würden alle Bäume in prächtige Farben gehüllt sein. Normalerweise mochte Samantha diese Zeit. Sie genoß es an einem schönen Herbsttag im Central Park spazieren zu gehen und es sich danach mit einem heißen Tee auf der Couch bequem zu machen und einen Film zu schauen.

Zur Zeit jedoch war sie froh sich nach der Arbeit in ihr Bett kuscheln und in ihren Gedanken versinken zu können. Momentan konnte sie den Schönheiten des Herbstes nichts abgewinnen, sondern sah ihn nur als die naße, kalte und einsame Jahreszeit. Nichts schien ihr gegenwärtig schlimmer als alleine durch den Park zu stapfen und danach einer schnulzigen Romanze im Fernsehen zu folgen.

Es war früher Nachmittag und Samantha saß grübelnd über ihrem Bericht des letzten Falls. Es schien ihr als wäre sie heute nicht in der Lage einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bringen, geschweige denn, daß dieser dann auch noch Sinn ergab. Genervt löschte sie den eben geschriebenen Absatz und massierte kurz, den Blick schweifen lassend, ihre Schläfen. Danny trug gerade einen Kampf mit dem Drucker aus. Vivian telefonierte in aller Ruhe mit irgendwem - vermutlich ihrem Mann oder Reggie. Martin hatte sich schon vor einer guten Stunde verabschiedet, weil er vorgab einen wichtigen Termin mit seinem Steuerberater zu haben. Obwohl jeder im Büro wußte, daß er mit der neuen Agentin aus der 2.Etage eine Verabredung hatte. Sam sah dem Ganzen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Auf der einen Seite freute sie sich für ihn, daß er die Trennung anscheinend gut verkraftet hatte und auf der anderen Seite waren da ihrerseits auch noch Gefühle, die sie ein wenig eifersüchtig werden ließen. Diese Gefühle genügten jedoch bei Weitem nicht mehr für eine aufrichtige Beziehung und so wünschte sie Martin von ganzem Herzen das Beste - auch wenn das nicht mit ihr war.

Samantha wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie das Klappern von Schuhen in dem heute so ungewöhnlich ruhigem Büro vernahm. Sie blickte auf und entdeckte Lydia Glennwood, die neue Chefin aus der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen. Sie ging an Samantha's Schreibtisch vorbei und geradewegs auf Jack's Büro zu. Samantha war ein wenig erstaunt, als sie sah wie Lydia ohne anzuklopfen im Büro ihres Boss verschwand.

Sam fragte sich, was diese Frau schon wieder bei Jack wollte. Seit ein paar Tagen kam sie täglich vorbei.

"Hey Danny,", rief Samantha ihren Kollegen, der dem Drucker anscheinend den Sieg überlassen hatte. "Was macht Lydia Glennwood ständig bei Jack?"

Der Agent grinste. "Sie waren gestern abend zusammen Essen gewesen. Wußtest du das nicht?"

"Wirklich?", fragte Samantha erstaunt bis sie die Bedeutung der Worte wirklich begriff. "Das...das wußte ich nicht.", schob sie noch schnell hinterher, jedoch war sie schon völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Danny blickte seine Kollegin erst fragend, dann ahnend an, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern widmete sich wieder seinem Druckerproblem.

Ein seltames Gefühl machte sich in Samantha breit, nachdem Danny ihr erzählt hatte, daß Jack mit dieser Frau essen war. Sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht so recht einordnen, aber sie mochte es nicht. Es war kein schönes Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich müde, leer und allein und obwohl sie Lydia Glennwood nicht kannte, wurde sie ihr von Minute zu Minute unsymphatischer. Samantha's Blick ging immer wieder zu Jack's Bürotür. Wie lange wollte sie denn da drinnen bleiben?

Sam schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, nahm den Blick von der Tür und richtete ihn auf den Bericht, der vor ihr lag. Sie überflog das bereits Geschriebene jedoch ohne einen Zusammenhang oder ein Wort zu verstehen. Sie ertappte sich selbst dabei wie sie erneut in Richtung Jack's Büro sah.

"Sam!", drangen plötzlich Danny's Worte zu ihr vor.

"Wie? Was?", schrak sie auf und blickte Danny fragend an.

"Wo warst du denn gerade?", wollte er grinsend wissen. "Ich wollte mir nen Kaffee holen. Auch einen?"

Samantha fühlte sich ertappt und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Ähm, ja, danke.", stammelte sie.

Verwundert über die seltame Abwesenheit seiner Kollegin machte sich Danny auf um zwei Kaffee zu besorgen.

Sam fuhr sich mit den Händen über's Gesicht, in der Hoffung so ihre Gedanken wegwischen zu können. Doch als sie wieder aufblickte, sah sie Jack im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro lehnen und Lydia nah vor ihm stehen - zu nah, wie Samantha fand. Sie sprachen über irgendetwas, was Samantha jedoch nicht verstand. Aber es genügte ihr, daß sie Lydia auf verführerische Art und Weise lächeln sah und Jack davon sehr angetan schien. Sam schloß für ein paar Sekunden die Augen und glaubte, die Szene würde so verschwinden - sie tat es jedoch nicht.

Lydia griff nach Jack's Krawatte, zupfte kurz an ihr und lachte ein leises, aber dennoch heiteres Lachen. Samantha traute ihren Augen kaum und entschied genug gesehen zu haben. Kurzentschlossen stand sie auf, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und lief in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Auf halben Weg begegnete sie Danny, der zwei dampfende Kaffeebecher in den Händen hielt und ihr erneut einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

"Wo willst du hin?", wollte er verdutzt wissen.

"Ich muss hier raus.", murmelte sie nur und stieg in den Fahrstuhl.

"Aber...dein Kaffee."


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem Samantha überstürzt das Gebäude verlassen hatte, blieb sie einige Augenblicke stehen, schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft. Was war plötzlich in sie gefahren? Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, als würde sie keine Luft mehr bekommen und das Büro schien ihr wahnsinnig klein und beengend. Und der Anblick von Jack und dieser Frau hatten ihr wohl den Rest gegeben.

Samantha blickte die Straße runter und beschloß ein Stück zu laufen - in der Hoffnung wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. In Gedanken versunken schob sie ihre Hände in die Jackentaschen und lief los.

Die klare Herbstluft tat ihr gut und sie sog immer wieder ganz bewußt die frische Luft ein. Samantha versuchte ihre Gedanken beseite zu schieben und an nichts zu denken. Doch das gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder musste sie an die Szene im Büro denken. Sie betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, wog Positives und Negatives ab, überlegte, welchen harmlosen Grund Lydia's Besuch bei Jack gehabt haben könnte und fragte sich, was Jack wohl an ihr fand.

Samantha's Schritte wurden langsamer als sie einen kurzen Augenblick über ihre eigenen Gedanken nachdachte. Was ging sie das alles überhaupt an? Nichts. Aber warum in aller Welt störte es sie so Jack mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen? Bei Martin war es ihr doch auch egal. Vielleicht nicht egal, aber sie quälte sich mit keinen plagenden Gedanken deswegen. Sie freute sich eher für ihn, daß er sich wieder mit anderen Frauen traf und anscheinend ihre Trennung gut weggesteckt hatte.

Aber Jack? Durfte er das überhaupt? Sich mit anderen Frauen treffen? Schließlich gehörte er doch zu... ihr.

Samantha blieb bei diesem Gedanken abrupt stehen und hielt für einige Sekunden die Luft an. Wo kam das her? Schockiert über diesen Gedanken, sah sie sich hektisch um und entdeckte ein paar Schritte entfernt eine Bank, auf der sie sich niederließ und wie in Trance vor sich hin starrte.

"Samantha.", ertönte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme neben ihr. "Was war denn eben los? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Sam blickte zur Seite und erkannte Danny, der sie besorgt anblickte und sich neben sie setzte.

"Danny.", brachte sie nur tonlos hervor.

"Sam, du bist ganz blaß. Alles okay?", hakte Danny nach.

Samantha nickte. "Ich...ich brauchte nur ein wenig frische Luft - das ist alles." Sie versuchte zulächeln, um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen, was ihr jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte.   
Obwohl Danny sicher ahnte, daß mehr dahinter steckte, beließ er es vorerst dabei.

"Ich hab deinen Kaffee mitgebracht.", grinste er und hielt Samantha den mittlerweile ausgekühlten Kaffeebecher hin.

Als Samantha am frühen Abend nach Hause kam, fühlte sich ihr Kopf tonnenschwer und müde an. Ihr Körper jedoch war ruhelos. Samantha hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem machen wollen, was aber völlig sinnlos schien, da sie einfach nicht zur Ruhe kam und ständig den Drang nach Bewegung hatte. Nachdem sie einige Zeit vergeblich versuchte hatte sich auf einen Film zu konzentrieren, entschied sie noch eine Weile joggen zu gehen.

Zügig hatte sie ihre Laufschuhe angezogen und verließ ihr Apartment.   
Samantha beschloß durch den nahegelegenen Park zu laufen. Zwar began es schon zu dämmern, aber bevor es dunkel war, würde sie wieder zurück sein und außerdem waren um diese Zeit noch viele Leute im Park unterwegs.

Sam hatte erst ein kurzes Stück ihrer üblichen Runde zurückgelegt, aber sie bemerkte, wie gut es ihr tat. Voller Hoffnung sich richtig auszupowern und schließlich heute Nacht einigermaßen gut schlafen zukönnen, bog sie in den Park ein.

Samantha überholte einige andere Jogger, die anscheinend schon länger als Sam liefen, wich einigen Spaziergängern und deren tobenden Kindern aus und lief unbeirrt den Weg weiter entlang. Ein paar Meter vor ihr lief ein Pärchen. Die Frau hatte sich vertrauensvoll bei dem Mann eingehakt und spazierte gemütlich neben ihm her. Samantha legte ein wenig an Geschwindigkeit zu und setzte an, um das Pärchen zu überholen. Sie joggte vorbei und wollte sich gerad auf die menschenleere Strecke vor sich konzentrieren, als eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihr ertönte.

"Agent Spade?"

Samantha wandt sich um und stand nur einige Schritte von dem soeben überholten Pärchen entfernt. Sie glaubte ihren Augen kaum zu trauen und starrte abwechselnd zwischen dem Mann und der Frau hin und her.

"Agent...Glennwood, Jack.", brachte Samantha überrascht hervor.

Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sam wollte joggen um für einige Zeit zu vergessen und nicht damit es ihr hinterher noch schlechter ging. Was machten die beiden hier?

"Hey Sam.", begrüßte Jack sie mit leiser Stimme und brachte ihr ein kleines Lächeln entgegen. Samantha starrte Jack fragend an bis Lydia sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

"Sie joggen?"

Sam wandt ihren fragenden Blick zu der Frau neben Jack.

"Ähm, sieht ganz danach aus.", entgegnete sie schließlich etwas verwirrt. Was sollte denn diese Frage? Was sollte sie denn sonst in Trainingsklamotten hier tun?

Jack schmunzelte bei Sam's Antwort, welches nicht unbemerkt von Lydia blieb und sie sich sofort ein wenig näher zu Jack stellte. Samantha hatte das Gefühl als würde sich ihr Magen zusammenziehen und ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich beengend an. Eine peinliche Stille entstand.

"Ich werd dann mal wieder...", sagte sie schließlich und deutete in Richtung des Weges.

Lydia nickte und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Abend. Samantha blickte noch einmal kurz zu Jack, der ihr erneut ein unsicheres Lächeln entgegenbrachte. Dann wandt sie sich ab und lief ein wenig schneller als zuvor den Parkweg entlang. Einzig und allein mit dem Wunsch so schnell wie möglich von hier wegzukommen und dieses Bild von Lydia und Jack zu vergessen.

Wieder zurück in ihrem Apartment fühlte sie sich ausgepowert, ihre Beine waren schlapp und ihre Lungen schrien nach Sauerstoff. Erschöpft schleppte sie sich unter die Dusche und drehte das heiße Wasser auf. Es tat gut, das warme Naß auf ihrer Haut zu spüren und für einen Moment hatte Sam das Gefühl als könne sie den heutigen Tag einfach von sich abwaschen. Mit tropfenden Haaren und geröteter Haut ließ sie sich anschließend auf ihr Bett fallen und schloß die Augen. Doch sofort erschien wieder das Bild von Jack und dieser Frau. Samantha fragte sich, wo sie herkamen oder hinwollten...obwohl sie über die Möglichkeiten, die ihr einfielen, nicht weiter nachdenken wollte. Sie versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, um ein wenig Schlaf zufinden... was ihr nach schier endloser Zeit auch gelang.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als es Samantha lieb war. Mit einem dampfenden Becher Kaffee stand sie gedankenversunken im Fahrstuhl des FBI-Gebäudes und versuchte sich gedanklich für den Tag zu wappnen. Sie wollte nicht, daß irgendjemand ihr ansah, wie schlecht sie sich fühlte und wie schmerzhaft es für sie war Jack mit Lydia zu sehen.

Das "Pling" des Fahrstuhls holte sie aus ihren Gedanken, sie atmete nocheinmal tief durch, straffte ihre Schultern und betrat das Büro. Zielstrebig steuert sie den großen Tisch an, an dem Vivian, Danny und Martin schon saßen.

"Morgen.", grüßte Samantha kurz lächelnd ihre Kollegen und ließ sich neben Martin auf einen der freien Stühle fallen. "Ein neuer Fall?"

Vivian nickte und wollte gerade ansetzen, um etwas zu sagen, als die Tür aufflogen und Jack hereineilte.

"Jethro Feldman, 37, Geschäftsmann...", begann er ohne Umschweife, warf die Akte auf den Tisch und blickte in die Runde. "Er sollte gestern mittag von einer Geschäftreise aus Las Vegas zurückkommen, hat vom Flughafen aus noch seine Frau angerufen und ihr gesagt das seine Maschine um 13 Uhr landet..."

Jack schlug die Akte auf und kramte ein Portrait von Jethro Feldman heraus und warf es in die Mitte des Tisches. Dann blickte er wieder auf und sprach weiter während sein Blick einige Sekunden an Samantha hängen blieb.  
"Die Maschine landete pünktlich, nur Mr. Feldman war nicht an Bord. Seine Frau rief heute morgen das FBI."

"Vielleicht ist ihm was geschäftliches dazwischen gekommen?", warf Martin in die Runde.

Doch Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Sein Boss sagte, daß seine Verhandlungen gut gelaufen seien."

"... und außerdem hätte er dann sicher seine Frau angerufen.", ergänzte Vivian.

Jack nickte. "Viv, du versuchst so viel wie möglich über ihn herauszubekommen...Konten, Telefonverbindungen, Vorstrafen...Martin, du hilfst ihr."

"Geht klar.", entgegneten die beiden Agents und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

"Danny,", wandt sich Jack nun an den jüngeren Agent. "Sieh dich mal in Mr.Feldman's Büro um, red mit seinem Chef und versuch rauszukriegen, ob es irgendwelche Probleme gab."

Danny nickte und sprang sofort auf.

"Samantha, du kommst mit mir.", Jack machte eine Handbewegung, die ihr zu verstehen gab, daß sie ihm folgen sollte.

Ergeben erhob Sam sich von ihrem Stuhl. Warum konnte sie nicht die Hintergrundrecherche machen statt ausgerechnet mit Jack loszuziehen?

"Wohin geht's?", fragte sie und versuchte so normal wie ihr möglich mit Jack zu sprechen.

"Wir statten Mrs.Feldman einen Besuch ab.", antwortete er und drückte ihr die Akte in die Hand. "Wir treffen uns unten."

"Was...wo willst du denn hin?", wollte Samantha verwundert wissen, weil sie davon ausgegangen war, daß sie sofort losfahren würden.

Jack antwortete nicht, sondern stieg dicht hinter Sam in den Fahrstuhl und betätigte sowohl den Knopf für die Garage als auch den für den 2.Stock, wo die Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen ihren Platz hatte. Gerade wollte Samantha Jack fragen, ob er einen Verdacht gegen Jethro Feldman hatte, daß er Geschäfte mit der Mafia machte, als ihr klar wurde weshalb er in die zweite Etage wollte...besser zu wem.

"Verstehe.", beantwortete Sam ihr Frage selbst.

Jack erwiderte nichts sondern sah sie nur entschuldigend an und war auch schon, kaum das der Lift gestoppt hatte, aus der Tür.

Samantha schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schnaufte verächtlich. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Hatte Jack so wenig Anstand, daß er die ganze Sache mit Lydia nicht ein wenig diskreter behandeln konnte? Vorallem vor ihr? Schließlich hatten sie mal eine Affäre und nun rieb er ihr seine neue Eroberung förmlich unter die Nase.

Sam betrat das Parkhaus, kramte den Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und ließ sich auf den Fahrsitz fallen.

"Na super...", brummte sie genervt und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Jetzt saß sie hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Sie versuchte nicht daran zudenken, was Jack bei dieser Frau wollte... keine der für sie logischen Ideen gefielen ihr und jede einzelne versetzte ihrem Herzen einen kleinen, aber schmerzvollen Stich.

Ungeduldig blickte Sam zum Fahrstuhl - doch nichts tat sich. Frustriert schlug sie die Akte auf und überflog die bisher noch wenigen Informationen über den Vermissten.

Plötzlich wurde die Fahrerseite aufgerissen, erschrocken fuhr Samantha hoch und blickte Jack an.

"Was?", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Ich fahre.", entgegnete er und schaute sie eindringlich an.

Samantha spielte mit dem Gedanken ihm die Fallakte um die Ohren zu hauen, stattdessen zog sie die Fahrertür wieder zu und ließ den Motor an. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, daß Jack sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, ließ sie das Seitenfenster ein wenig runter.

"Willst du hinterherlaufen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kein Wort hatte Jack gesagt, seit sie das FBI-Gelände verlassen hatten. Stillschweigend war er in das Auto eingestiegen und blickte seitdem starr und in Gedanken versunken aus dem Seitenfenster.

Samantha stoppte den Wagen nach etwa einer halben Stunden vor einem typischen Vorstadthaus. Sie hatte kaum den Motor abgestellt als sie auch schon das Zuknallen der Beifahrertür hörte. Sam atmete einmal tief durch, schluckte ihren momentanen Ärger herunter und stieg ebenfalls aus.

Jack hatte bereits angeklopft als Samantha die Veranda erreichte und die zwei Stufen hochstieg. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau, Anfang Dreißig blickte sie fragend an.

"Sind sie die Agents vom FBI?"

Jack nickte. "Agent Malone und Spade. Mrs.Feldman, dürfen wir reinkommen?"

Die Frau nickte und ließ Jack und Samantha ins Haus. Sie führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

"Setzen sie sich."

Jack begann sofort mit der Befragung, während Samantha Mrs. Feldman aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie war blaß und wirkte erschöpft. Die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen ließen vermuten, daß sie letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte. Ihr Hände zitterten leicht und ihre Augen huschten ruhelos hin und her während sie Jack's Fragen beantwortete.

"Wissen sie, mein Mann war bisher immer sehr zuverlässig. Er ruft immer an, wenn es später wird am Abend - selbst wenn es nur zehn Minuten sind.", berichtete sie.

"War ihr Mann seltsam bei ihrem letzten Telefonat? Wirkte er nervös? Ist ihnen irgendetwas an ihm, seiner Stimme, aufgefallen?", hakte Samantha nach.

Doch Mrs.Feldman schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er war wie immer."

"Ist ihr Mann oft geschäftlich in einer anderen Stadt?", fuhr Jack mit der Befragung fort und warf Samantha einen ihr nicht zudeutenden Blick zu.

Mrs.Feldman knetete unablässig ihre Hände. "Im letzten Jahr war er häufig in Las Vegas."

"Haben sie finanzielle Probleme?", hakte Jack nach. "Oder Probleme in ihrer Ehe?"

"Nun...", begann Mrs. Feldman unsicher. "...vor etwa zwei Monaten bekamen wir einen Anruf von unserer Bank, daß unser Konto überzogen sei. Ich dachte erst, es sei ein Versehen seitens der Bank. Ich hatte kurz vorher eine Prämie von meinem Chef bekommen und wir hatten auch keine außergewöhnlichen Ausgaben gehabt."

Jack und Samantha hörten ihr aufmerksam zu. Jack machte sich hin und wieder Notizen während Sam Mrs.Feldman ermutigte weiterzusprechen.

"Ich sprach also mit Jethro und schließlich beichtete er mir, daß er bei seiner letzten Geschäftsreise in Vegas einen Autounfall hatte...nur ein Blechschaden. Aber mein Mann hatte zuvor einen Drink gehabt und der Unfallgegner war damit einverstanden, daß sie sich ohne Polizei einigen.", schloß Mrs.Feldman und die Agents merkten, wie schwer es ihr fiel das zu erzählen.

"Ihr Mann gab dem Mann also Geld und die Sache war erledigt?", fragte Jack nochmal genauer nach und erntete ein Nicken.

"Kennen sie den Namen des anderen Mannes?", wollte Samantha wissen.

"Nein, tut mir Leid, aber ich habe nur dieses eine Mal mit Jethro darüber gesprochen und soweit ich mich erinnere, erwähnte er auch nie einen Namen."

"Wieviel Geld hat ihr Mann gezahlt?", fragte Samantha weiter und ignorierte Jack's auffordernden Blick ihm die Befragung zu überlassen.

Mrs.Feldman überlegte einen Augenblick. "Es waren Eintausend Dollar."

Jack nickte und erhob sich schließlich.  
"Vielen Dank, Mrs.Feldman. Bitte rufen sie uns an, wenn ihnen noch irgendetwas einfällt.", damit reichte Jack ihr seine Visitenkarte und verabschiedete sich.

Samantha tat es ihm gleich und verließ das Haus kurz hinter ihm.

"1000 Dollar...", überlegte Samantha laut als sie zum Auto liefen. "Ziemlich viel für einen kleinen Blechschaden."

Jack ignorierte ihre Aussage und wandt sich aprupt zu ihr um.

"Was sollte das da drinnen?"

Samantha verstand nicht worauf er hinauswollte, zog ihre Stirn in Falten und blickte Jack fragend an.

"Was sollte was?", hakte sie schließlich nach als er nicht fortfuhr.

"Ich habe die Befragung durchgeführt!", entgegnete er schließlich mit erhobener Stimme. "Warum mischt du dich da ein?"

Samantha glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder?

"Entschuldige bitte,", schüttelte Samantha ungläubig den Kopf. "Bisher hat es dich doch auch nie gestört. Wenn du ein Problem mit meiner Arbeit hast, dann nimm das nächste Mal jemand anderen aus dem Team mit."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen, lief um das Auto herum und öffnete die Fahrertür.

"Was ist mit dir los, Jack? Lässt du jetzt den diktatorischen Boss raushängen?"

Samantha ließ sich in den Sitz fallen und wartete darauf, daß Jack einstieg. Hatte er heute einen schlechten Tag erwischt oder sollte das jetzt ständig so gehen? Es war nichtmal Mittag und Sam würde am liebsten jetzt als gleich Feierabend machen. Sie fragte sich, was in sie gefahren war, als sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Momentan hatte er ihre Sympathie nicht unbedingt auf seiner Seite.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Beifahrertür und Jack stieg ein, ließ allerdings seine Tür offen.

"Tut mir leid.", wandt er sich an Sam und blickte sie entschuldigend an. "Ich weiß nicht, was heute los ist."

Mit einem leichten, aber dennoch eindeutigen Nicken stimmte Samantha ihm zu.  
"Willst du darüber reden?", wollte sie wissen. Die Frage war kaum ausgesprochen, da hätte sie Sam am liebsten wieder zurückgenommen. Wenn es um Lydia ging, dann wollte sie es besser nicht wissen. Sie wollte nicht hören, wie Jack...ihr Jack...sich bei ihr über eine andere Frau aussprach. Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das aushalten würde. Nicht das sie Jack keine Freundin seien und ihm bei seinen Problemen helfen wollte, aber nicht dabei...

"Lydia Glennwood.", hörte sie plötzlich Jack's Stimme, die jetzt ruhig und ein wenig niedergedrückt klang.

Samantha schrie innerlich auf.

"Ich...ich glaube nicht, daß ich...", versuchte Samantha Jack davon abzuhalten weiterzusprechen.

Doch es war zu spät und Jack begann - ohne Samantha dabei anzusehen - zu erzählen. Rastlos huschte sein Blick von seinen Schuhen zu seinen Händen und dann durch die Frontscheibe nach draußen - und wieder zurück. Er schilderte ihr, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten und wie es zu ihrer ersten Verabredung kam. So schmerzlich es für Samantha war, sie bemerkte, wie gut es Jack tat darüber mit jemanden zusprechen. Doch Sam quälte sich bei jedem Wort, welches er über Lydia Glennwood sprach und sie sich vorstellte, wie die beiden Essen gingen, durch den Park spazierten und ganz ungezwungen miteinander umgingen. Nicht so, wie es bei ihr und Jack damals war. Sie mussten sich verstecken, konnten nie ungezwungen und frei ihre Liebe in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Samantha empfand Eifersucht in sich aufkeimen. Eifersucht darüber, was diese Frau jetzt mit Jack hatte, was Samantha und er nie hatten und anscheinend nie haben werden. Warum nicht sie? Warum diese Frau?

"Ich mag s..."

"Jack, nicht!", unterbrach Samantha ihn laut mit harscher Stimme. Sie wußte, was er sagen wollte, aber sie wollte es nicht hören. Sie wollte nicht hören, wie er mit diesem einen Satz ihre ganze Hoffnung, die noch in ihr geglimmt hatte, auslöschte.

Jack blickte Samantha das erste Mal seit er sprach an und erschrak als er ihre flehenden Augen sah. Er sollte aufhören über diese Frau zusprechen. Sie würde es nicht länger ertragen können.

"Sam...ich...", setzte Jack, nach Worten suchend, an. Plötzlich verstummte er, so als schien er zuverstehen. Er blickte sie forschend an und Samantha glaubte, in seinem Blick Hoffnung funkeln zu sehen. Hoffnung auf was? Das sie noch Gefühle für ihn hegte und diese nur aussprechen musste und alles würde gut werden? Sam glaubte nicht daran. Ihre Chance war vertan - für immer.

Einen Windhauch durch die offene Beifahrertür erhaschend, räusperte sich Samantha kurz und war versucht mit klarer, deutlicher Stimme zu sprechen.

"Ich glaube, ich bin da nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner. Du weißt, unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit."

Jack zog sich, kaum das sie ausgesprochen hatte, augenblicklich zurück und auch das Funkeln in seinen Augen verschwand. Er schloß mit einem lauten Knall die Tür und Samantha startete das Auto.

Anthony Wells blickte Danny Taylor bestürzt an.

"Jethro ist verschwunden?", fragte er nocheinmal nach. Nur um sicher zugehen.

Sein Gegenüber nickte. "Seine Frau meldete ihn heute morgen als vermisst."

"Das kann ich gar nicht glauben.", schüttelte Anthony Wells den Kopf und stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf. "Jethro war ein zuverlässiger Mitarbeiter. Er arbeitet schon seit vielen Jahren in der Firma, deshalb hab ich ihn vor fünf Wochen auch befördert."

Anthony Wells lief unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er schien ernsthaft besorgt um seinen Mitarbeiter.

"Mr.Wells, war Mr. Feldman in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich?", wollte Danny wissen.

"Nein, er war wie immer.", antwortete der ältere Mann während er versuchte sich an auch nur eine kleine Veränderung von Jethro Feldman zu erinnern.

"An was...", versuchte Danny die nächste Frage zu stellen, wurde jedoch von Mr.Wells unterbrochen.

"Ich..ich weiß nicht, ob es bedeutsam für sie ist...", begann Mr.Wells unsicher. "...aber Jethro wollte alle Geschäftstermin in Las Vegas erledigen."

Danny wurde hellhörig und stellte noch einige weitere Fragen, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

Samantha stürmte aus dem Fahrstuhl und stieß die Glastür zum Büro schwungvoll auf. Jack folgte dicht hinter ihr, lief jedoch direkt zu seinem Büro und verschwand mit einem lauten Türknallen darin.

Martin und Vivian blickten verwundert von ihrer Arbeit auf.

"Alles klar?", wollte Martin von Samantha wissen, die sich mit einem Seufzer an ihren Schreibtisch setzte.

"Könnte nicht besser sein.", antwortete sie mit lauter Stimme aus der der Sarkasmus nur schwer zu überhören war.

Martin schaute unbeholfen zu Vivian rüber, die ihm nur ein Schulterzucken entgegenbrachte. Gerade als Martin nochmal nachhaken wollte, ob bei seiner Kollegin wirklich alles okay war, betrat ein zufrieden grinsender Danny das Büro.

"Ich hoffe, ihr ward bei euren Nachforschungen auch so erfolgreich.", stichelte er und setzte sich schmunzelnd auf Martin's Schreibtischkante.

"Was hast du, Danny?", brummte plötzlich Jack's übellaunige Stimme hinter ihm.

Der junge Agent zuckte erschrocken zusammen während sein Grinsen schneller verschwand als es gekommen war. Versucht unauffällig rutschte er von Martin's Tisch und warf seinem Kollegen schnell noch einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Ich warte!", ertönte erneut Jack's Stimme, diesmal ungeduldiger.  
Danny machte große Augen und blickte Hilfe suchend abwechselnd seine Kollegen an, die sich jedoch gekonnt schwer beschäftigt zeigten.

"Laut seinem Boss war Jethro Feldman ein zuverlässiger Mitarbeiter, hatte ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Kollegen und auch von den Kunden kamen nie Beschwerden.", berichtete Danny schließlich.

"Klingt nach einem perfektem Angestellten?", mischte sich Vivian ein.

Danny blickte sie kurz an und nickte.

"So perfekt, daß er sogar vor fünf Wochen befördert wurde."

"Das hat seine Frau gar nicht erwähnt.", schaltete sich nun auch Samantha ein.

"Vielleicht wußte sie es nicht?", murmelte Martin und blickte konzentriert auf zwei Ausdrucke, die er soeben aus dem Faxgerät gezogen hatte. "Laut den Auskünften der Bank hatte Jethro Feldman zwei Konten. Eines gemeinsam mit seiner Frau und das andere lief auf ihn selbst."

"Wann hat er das zweite Konto eröffnet?", wollte Jack wissen.

Martin überflog angestrengt die Information der Bank.  
"Vor fünf Wochen.", antwortete er schließlich.

"Seine Frau sollte also nicht mitbekommen, daß er mehr Geld verdiente.", schlußfolgerte Vivian.

"Warum wollte er nicht, daß sie es mitbekam?", warf Samantha ratlos in die Runde.

"Nun,", begann Martin während er einen weiteren Ausdruck in den Händen hielt. "er hat jeden Monat etwa 700 Dollar beiseite geschafft...das sind in fünf Monaten eine nette Summe."

"Was wollte er mit dem Geld?", murmelte Danny während er nochmal seine Notizen überflog.

"Hey, seht euch das an.", rief Martin und tippte auf eines der Papiere, welche er in der Hand hielt. "Gestern mittag gegen zwölf Uhr hat jemand das komplette Konto abgeräumt...ganze dreitausend Dollar."

"Wo?, verlangte Jack zu wissen.

Martin blickte auf. "Las Vegas."

"Sein Boss erwähnte, daß Mr. Feldman in letzter Zeit alle Geschäfte in Las Vegas abwickeln wollte.", bestätigte Danny.

Jack nickte. "Sein Frau ließ auch etwas in der Richtung anklingen. Vielleicht hat Mr. Feldman Gefallen am Glücksspiel gefunden?"

"Vielleicht nicht nur daran.", grinste Danny seine Kollegen an.

Einige Augenblicke herrschte absolute Stille, dann began Jack mit der Aufgabenverteilung.

"Viv, Martin, ihr seht euch nochmal seine Telefonverbindungen genauer an. Vielleicht ist ihm das Geld knappgeworden und er hat irgendwoher versucht welches zu bekommen. Checkt außerdem alle Gespräche, die er in oder nach Vegas geführt hat."

"Danny, ich möchte, daß du zu Mrs.Feldman fährst und nochmal mit ihr sprichst.", ordnete Jack an.

Danny schnappte sich seine Jacke und wollte soeben aus dem Büro eilen, als er Sam's Stimme vernahm.

"Ich fahre mit ihm.", erklärte sie mit entschlossener Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

"Mrs.Feldman, kennt mich schon.", sagte sie an Jack gewandt und verließ zusammen mit Danny das Büro. Jack blickte ihr fassungslos hinterher und seufzte frustriert.

"Was war das denn?", riß Vivian, die die Situation mitbekommen hatte, ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Jack sah sie mit verlorenem Blick an. "Nichts.", dann verschwand er in seinem Büro.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Sam, raus mit der Sprache...,", forderte Danny mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen, während er den Wagen die Straße entlang steuerte. "...was willst du?"

Samantha schreckte aus ihren Gedanken als sie Danny's Stimme vernahm.

"Was?"

"Hey, wenn du dich so bemühst mit mir zuarbeiten, dann willst du sicher was?!", Danny's Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Oder wolltest du mit mir alleine sein?"

Samantha bedachte Danny mit einem warnenden Seitenblick und schmunzelte.

"Oh Danny, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

Danny schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann blickte er sie kurz von der Seite an und lachte laut auf.

"Darauf willst du jetzt keine Antwort.", antwortete er vielsagend. "Aber im Ernst, was ist los?"

Samantha schien kurz nachzudenken, was sie ihm entgegnen sollte, schließlich meinte sie:

"Ich war nicht scharf darauf mich nochmal mit Jack auseinandersetzen zu müssen."

"Was hat er schon wieder ausgefressen?", wollte Danny mit einem Seufzen wissen.

Samantha wollte eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen. Sie war nur froh darüber, daß sie jetzt mit Danny unterwegs war und so wenigstens ein bißchen Abstand von Jack bekam. Noch so eine Unterhaltung mit ihm und Sam würde für nichts mehr garantieren können.

"Du meinst, außer das er sich heute benommen hat wie ein...ein...", ihr fehlten die Worte.

"Idiot?", schlug Danny vor und stoppte den Wagen an einer roten Ampel.

Samantha nickte. Das traf es ganz gut. Okay, sie konnte Jack nicht vorwerfen, daß er sich für eine andere Frau interessierte, jedoch hätte er es ein weniger diskreter tun können... und nicht genau vor ihr. Und dann ihr auch noch alles zu erzählen. Hatte er denn überhaut kein Taktgefühl?

Die Agentin wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Danny den Wagen vor dem Haus der Feldman's parkte.

"Du solltest mit ihm reden.", schlug Danny vor bevor er aus dem Auto stieg. "Jack hat manchmal ne ziemlich lange Leitung - vorallem wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Dinge geht."

Samantha stimmte ihm zu.

"Vielleicht hast du recht. Ganz bestimmt hast du recht."

"Aber sicher, hab ich recht.", lächelte Danny ihr aufmunternd zu und klopfte an die Haustür der Feldman's. "Was ist Special Agent Supervisior Lydia Glennwood schon gegen Special Agent Samantha Spade, mh?"

Vivian und Martin arbeiteten konzentriert an weiteren Informationen über Jethro Feldman, aber der Erfolg war bisher ausgeblieben.

"Nichts, absolut gar nicht.", murrte Martin. "Weder von seinem Mobiltelefon noch von seinem Haus aus hat er eine ungewöhnliche Nummer angerufen...nur seine Frau und einmal seinen Boss."

"Ich habe gerad bei dem Hotel, in dem er abgestiegen ist, nachgefragt... sie faxen gleich alle Unterlagen rüber, einschließlich der Telefonlisten.", meinte Vivian und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Wie war dein Date gestern?"

"Welches Date? Ich hatte kein Date. Ich war bei meinem Steuerberater.", erklärte er beharrlich und wich unsicher ihrem Blick aus.

Vivian blickte ihn wissend an. "Ah, okay...dann ist alles okay bei deinen Finanzen?"

"Sicher. Alles bestens.", entgegnete Martin während er sich ein Schmunzeln nur schwer verkneifen konnte. "Ich glaub, dein Fax kommt gerad."

"Mrs. Feldman, wußten sie, daß ihr Mann befördert worden ist?", fragte Danny vorsichtig nachdem Samantha und er im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten.

"Bitte?", fragte sein Gegenüber ungläubig nach. "Jethro befördert?"

"Ja, vor fünf Wochen.", bestätigte Samantha.

Bestürzt schaute Mrs.Feldman zwischen den beiden Agents hin und her und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber...warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt?", fragte sie hilflos.

"Das versuchen wir herauszufinden.", versuchte Danny sie zu beruhigen. "Wußten sie, daß ihr Mann ein zweites Konto eröffnet hat?"

"Was?", rief Mrs. Feldman raus. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. "Wofür denn?"

Samantha stand von ihrem Platz auf und setzte sich neben die in Tränen aufgelöste Frau.

"Das Geld, welches ihr Mann seit der Beförderung mehr verdiente, hat er auf dieses Konto überwiesen.", erläuterte Samantha ihre bisherigen Erkenntnisse.

Mrs.Feldman seufzte und tupfte ihre Tränen mit einem Taschentuch ab.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung.", sagte sie schließlich und warf einen hilflosen Blick in Danny's Richtung. "Wissen sie, was er mit dem Geld gemacht hat?"

Samantha schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir arbeiten daran. Wenn wir näheres wissen, dann melden wir uns."

"Irgendwas interessantes aus Las Vegas?", wollte Martin ungeduldig wissen während er an einer Tasse Kaffee nippte.

"Mh...also aus dem Hotel hat er gestern morgen - wie geplant - ausgecheckt.", berichtete Vivian, blickte aber weiterhin suchend auf das Fax. "Von seinem Zimmertelefon hat er letzte Nacht viermal ein und dieselbe Nummer gewählt. Aber nur einmal ist eine Verbindung zustande gekommen...das Gespräch selbst hat auch nur drei Minuten gedauert."

Martin stürmte zu seinem Schreibtisch. "Okay, wie ist die Nummer? Schauen wir doch mal wem der Anschluss gehört."

Vivian diktierte ihrem Kollegen die Nummer und schaute gespannt über seine Schulter auf den Monitor.

"Victor Todd.", las Martin vom Bildschirm ab. "Mehrere Vorstrafen wegen illegalen Glückspiel und Erpressung."

"Das verheißt nichts Gutes.", murmelte Vivian. "Ich sag's Jack."

Martin las sich derweil den Rest des Profils durch und druckte das Foto von Victor Todd aus.

Vivian holte nocheinmal tief Luft, bevor sie an Jack's Bürotür klopfte. Er schien heute nicht in bester Laune zu sein und Vivian wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen. Als auf ihr Klopfen jedoch keine Reaktion kam, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und blinzelte in das Zimmer. Nachdem sie Jack in Gedanken versunken mit seinem Stift spielend hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah, trat sie ein.

"Jack, wir haben da was, was du dir ansehen solltest.", versuchte Vivian seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

"Jack!", probierte sie es lauter als er nicht reagierte.

"Viv...ja...,", fuhr er erschrocken hoch. "...habt ihr was?"

Vivian blickte ihren Vorgesetzten verdutzt an. "Bist du sicher, daß alles okay ist?"

Jack nickte und versuchte überzeugend auszusehen. Doch Vivian ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Kurzer Hand schloß sie die Bürotür hinter sich, setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Jack's Schreibtisch und sah ihn auffordernd an.

"Dir kann ich wohl nichts verheimlichen, was?", versuchte er zu scherzen.  
Vivian entgegnete nichts, sondern sah ihn weiter wartend an.

"Ich fürchte, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht.", begann er und spielte weiter mit seinem Kugelschreiber.

"Jack.", seufzte Vivian ahnend um was, besser um wem, es ging.

"Samantha.", entgegnete er nur.

"Wer sonst?", murmelte Vivian leise, so das Jack es nicht mitbekam. An ihn gewandt meinte sie: "Aber..ich dachte, du und diese Lydia Glennwood...?"

"Das hat sich ja schnell rumgesprochen.", spottete Jack.

Vivian zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Wir waren ein paar Mal zusammen aus.", begann Jack schließlich stockend zu berichten.

"Und du magst sie?", mutmaßte Vivian und beobachtete Jack's Gesicht genau.

Einige Augenblicke starrte er nur vor sich ihn, dann nickte er.

"Ich denke schon."

Viv seufzte erneut, diesmal lauter.

"Und jetzt weißt du nicht, wie du dich Samantha gegenüber verhalten sollst?"

Als Antwort erhielt sie jedoch nur einen hilfesuchenden Blick.

"Samantha ist erwachsen, Jack. Ich denke, sie kann damit umgehen, wenn du eine andere Frau triffst.", stellte Vivian klar. "Sie wird dir schon zeigen, falls du dich unpassend verhälst..., wenn sie das nicht sogar schon getan hat."

"So einfach ist das nicht.", widersprach Jack leise. Vivian sah ihn fragend an. "Sam ist mir... ."

Frustriert stand Jack hinter seinem Tisch auf. "Vergiß es einfach.", wiegelte er schlußendlich ab und straffte die Schultern. "Was habt ihr über den Vermissten?"

Samantha's und Jack's Blicke begegneten sich für einige Augenblicke, als sie zusammen mit Danny das Büro betrat. Die Agents versammelten sich um den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Büros und berichteten von ihren Hinweisen und Erkenntnissen.

"Wie es scheint, hat Jethro Feldman Gefallen am Glücksspiel gefunden. Die Beförderung kam ihm da ganz gelegen, so konnte er Geld auf das zweite Konto schaffen ohne das seine Frau Verdacht schöpfte.", setzte Jack alle bisherigen Fakten zu einem Bild zusammen. "Seinen Boss bat er alle Las Vegas Termin abwickeln zu können. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, was in Las Vegas passiert ist."

"Vielleicht hatte Mr.Feldman Spielschulden bei diesem Victor Todd.", mutmaßte Martin.

"Aber die hätte er doch mit dem Geld von seinem zweiten Konto begleichen können.", entgegnete Danny nachdenklich.  
Vivian nickte. "Ja, das Geld hat er doch erst gestern mittag abgehoben."

"Wahrscheinlich waren seine Schulden größer und er wollte versuchen Geld zu gewinnen, um sie zu begleichen.", vermutete Jack. "Aber von hieraus kommen wir nicht weiter."

Jack besann sich einen Moment. "Viv, buche zwei Flüge nach Las Vegas und Hotelzimmer."

"Martin, Danny, ihr setzt euch mit dem dortigem FBI-Büro in Verbindung. Versucht noch mehr über diesen Victor Todd herauszubekommen.", legte er schließlich fest.

Samantha wurde unruhig, sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde und blickte Jack an. Hoffend, daß er ihren flehenden Blick deuten würde.

"Samantha, wir fahren zum Flughafen.", erklang auch schon Jack's Stimme. Innerlich sackte Sam zusammen. Was war nur los? Wollte Jack sie provozieren? Ignorierte er, daß sie nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte oder bemerkte er es einfach nicht.

"Es bleibt mir auch nichts erspart.", murmelte sie und sah Jack herausfordernd an. "Ich hoffe, du hast deine Spendierhosen an... vielleicht hab ich wenigstens Glück im Spiel."

Damit wandt sie sich zu den Anderen. "Viva Las Vegas.", lächelte sie und machte kehrt um zum Fahrstuhl zu gelangen.

"Sag Elvis einen schönen Gruß.", grinste Danny und sah Samantha nach bis sie im Lift verschwunden war.

Die unerklärliche Spannung war verschwunden nachdem auch Jack, kurz nach Sam, das Büro verlassen hatte. Vivian hatte gerade das Gespräch mit einem Hotel in Las Vegas beendet und lehnte sich zufrieden lächelnd in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

"Was ist los, Viv?", wollte Danny wissen, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte.

Vivian lachte kurz auf. "Nichts.", entgegnete sie gespielt unschuldig. "Ich glaube nur, daß ich nicht hier sein sollte, wenn Samantha und Jack aus Vegas wiederkommen."

Danny verstand nicht ganz, beließ es aber vorerst dabei. Er würde schon rausbekommen, was Vivian so amüsant fand.

Jack musste unwillkürlich lächeln als er aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg und Samantha wartend im Auto erblickte - auf dem Fahrersitz. Sie blätterte gerade die Informationen über Victor Todd durch und erschrak ein wenig als Jack die Beifahrertür öffnete.

"Ich bin's.", erklärte er überflüssig und sank in den Sitz. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir in Vegas bleiben... aber wir sollten ein paar Sachen packen."

"Wie du meinst.", entgegnete Sam gleichgültig und ließ den Motor an.

"Ich... .", begann Jack, wurde jedoch vom Klingeln seines Mobiltelefons unterbrochen. "Malone."

Er lauschte aufmerksam dem Anrufer, bedankte sich kurz und legte wieder auf.

"Viv.", beantwortete er Sam's ungestellte Frage. "Unser Flug geht in knapp zwei Stunden."

"Wir fahren erst zu mir. Du wohnst näher am Flughafen.", entschied Samantha und lenkte den Wagen aus der Tiefgarage.

Jack nickte zustimmend. Schweigend brachten sie den kurzen Weg zu Samantha's Apartment hinter sich.

Samantha hoffte, daß sie den Fall schnell aufgeklären würden und sie nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig Zeit mit Jack in einer fremden Stadt verbringen musste. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Gegenwart, war angespannt und spürte, wie die Luft zwischen ihnen brannte. Ein falsches Wort und ein völlig unsinniger Streit würde entfachen. Sam war nach den heutigen Ereignissen gereizt genug und konnte der Versuchung nur schwer widerstehen Jack anzuschreien und ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. Doch sie kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, daß sie nur unüberlegte Dinge sagen würde, die ihr nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten einbringen würden.

Schließlich parkte sie das Auto vor ihrem Apartment und stieg aus. Jack verließ ebenfalls den Wagen, folgte ihr jedoch nicht zur Eingangstür.   
"Was?", fragte Samantha als sie die Eingangstür erreicht hatte.

Jack blickte befangen zu Boden.  
"Ich warte lieber hier."

Samantha atmete tief durch und schluckte ihren Ärger herunter.

"Jetzt komm schon.", forderte sie ihn mit lauter Stimme auf, senkte sie jedoch gleich wieder. "Es ist ja nicht so, daß du noch nie in meinem Apartment warst."

Jack schien überzeugt und folgte ihr ins Innere des Gebäudes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Es dauert nicht lange.", erklärte Samantha und steuerte ihr Schlafzimmer an. "Setz dich und nimm dir was zu trinken. Weißt ja, wo alles steht."

Damit fiel die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zu. Jack starrte auf das Türblatt und schien zu überlegen, ob er ihr nachgehen sollte. Entschied sich jedoch dagegen und ging stattdessen in die Küche und füllte zwei Gläser mit Wasser. Er nahm einen Schluck und wartete in Gedanken versunken auf Samantha.

"Ich bin soweit.", holte ihn einige Zeit später Sam's Stimme zurück in die Gegenwart.

Sie blickte neben Jack auf die Anrichte, entdeckte das zweite Wasserglas und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Jack's Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, so als wollte er lächeln, aber er hob nur nichtssagend die Schultern.

"Danke.", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und ging einen Schritt auf Jack zu, so das sie das neben ihm stehende Glas greifen konnte. Sie nahm einen Schluck, stellte das Glas danach gleich in den Abwasch.  
Dann griff sie nach Jack's Glas, um es ebenfalls wegzustellen - schließlich hatten sie nicht mehr viel Zeit - dabei berührten sich leicht ihre Finger und beide starrten sich wie elektrisiert an. Plötzlich war alles um sie herum vergessen.

Samantha versank in Jack's innigem Blick und war außerstande irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Sie bemerkte nichtmal, daß sie immernoch beide das Glas festhielten, so als hinge ihr Leben daran. Sie wünschte sich, daß die Zeit stehenblieb. Ihr Verstand jedoch wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter und machte ihr klar, daß es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie würde sich nur noch unglücklicher machen. Jack war vergeben, versuchte Sam sich deutlich zu machen. Doch ihr Herz schrie nach mehr. So wie er sie ansah, das musste echt sein. Oder versuchte er nur sie zu besänftigen, damit sie nicht mehr so gereizt war?

Gerade als Samantha glaubte zu verstehen, daß das Jack's wahrer Grund war, sie so gefesselt anzusehen, spürte sie seine warme Hand auf ihrer Haut. Zuerst berührten nur seine Finger sanft ihr Wange, doch dann legte er seine ganze Hand an ihr Gesicht. Seine braunen Augen ruhten weiter auf ihr und sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht. Samantha zitterte, ihr Herz raste und schlug heftig gegen ihre Brust. Ihre Befürchtungen und Ängste rücken wieder in den hintersten Teil ihres Kopfes.

Und endlich fand auch Sam den Mut und legte ihre freie Hand auf Jack's Brust. Sie spürte seinen gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Atem und fühlte sein Herz ebenfalls rasen. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt auf Jack zu, so das sich ihre Körper fast berührten, ihre Hand fuhr an seiner Brust weiter hoch bis sie schließlich sein Kinn berührte. Seine Haut war warm und seine Bartstoppel kitzelten an ihrer Haut. Jack's Hand war in der Zwischenzeit in Sam's Genick gerutscht und Samantha spürte einen sanften, aber dennoch verlangenden Druck, dem sie nur zu gerne nachgab.Millimeter um Millimeter näherte sich ihr Gesicht dem seinen. Samantha's Daumen strich zärtlich über Jack's Lippen, welche daraufhin leicht zuckten. Schließlich beugte Jack sich zu Sam herunter, schloß seine Augen und berührte leicht ihr Lippen.

Samantha spürte tausend Feuerwerke in sich zünden als sie Jack's Lippen auf ihren spürte, ihre Hand strich über seine Wange während sie ihren Körper näher an ihn drängte. Ein leises Seufzen entwich Sam's Kehle während sie Jack's Lippen völlig für sich beanspruchte. Samantha und Jack bemerkten um sich herum nichts mehr und ließen sich von ihren Gefühlen mitreißen...als plötzlich das laute, helle Klirren, des heruntergefallenden Glases, sie auseinanderfahren ließ.

Samantha sah erschrocken zu dem zerbrochenem Glas auf dem Boden, dann zu Jack, der sie, vom Geräusch verwirrt, anblickte. Der Nebel in Sam's Kopf lichtete sich augenblicklich und ihr wurde klar, was hier gerad geschehen war. Sie wünschte sich, daß der Boden sich auftun und sie verlingen würde. Zu groß war die Angst Jack in die Augen sehen zu müssen und davor, was sie sehen würde... oder was nicht. Zu groß war die Angst, daß er sie von sich wegstossen würde.

"Ich...ähm...wir... .", stotterte sie mit stockender Stimme und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. "Der Flieger.", dann verließ sie die Küche und ließ einen verwirrten und traurig blickenden Jack zurück, dessen Blick sie anzuflehen schien...zu ihm zurückzukommen.

Samantha stürmte aus dem Gebäude ins Freie und sog die kühle Luft tief ein.

"Oh Gott...", stöhnte sie. Was hatte sie getan? Was hatten sie getan? Er war ihr Boss, er war ihre frühere Affäre, er war der Mann, den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte... und er war vergeben. Sie hatte sich hinreißen lassen von ihren Gefühlen, von dem Augenblick...dabei wollte sie ihn doch auf Abstand halten. Bisher hatte das funktioniert - mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. Sie wollte nicht, daß er wußte, was sie immer noch für ihn empfand. Aber es sah so richtig aus, wie er da in ihrer Küche, ihrem Apartment stand, so komplett. Sie hatte einfach nachgegeben...oh Gott...sie fühlte sich so schwach. Nichts war mehr übrig von der selbstbewußten FBI-Agentin. Resignierend lehnte sie sich gegen das Auto als sie Jack aus ihrem Aufgang kommen sah, ihre Tasche und ihren Wohnungsschlüssel in der Hand. Er kam zum Wagen, öffnete die hintere Tür und warf die Tasche auf den Rücksitz. Dann öffnete er die Beifahrertür und hielt diese für Sam offen.

Samantha folgte Jack's Handlungen aus dem Augenwinkel und hoffte, daß er vorerst schweigen würde. Sie fühlte sich nicht im Stande die Sache jetzt mit ihm auszudiskutieren. Sie konnte nicht deuten, ob Jack darüber reden wollte, als er die Tür offenhaltend sie auffordernd ansah. Aber sie war ihm dankbar dafür, daß er nichts sagte als sie im Wagen Platz nahm und er selbst sich fast geräuschlos auf den Fahrersitz setzte.

Jack lenkte das Auto in Richtung seines Apartments. Samantha hatte ihren Kopf an die kühle Seitenscheibe gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte sichergehen, daß Jack sie nicht ansprach... und er tat es auch nicht. Sam wußte, daß er sich nicht von ihren geschlossenen Augen und ihrer ablehnenden Haltung, abhalten lassen würde, aber er schien zu merken, daß Samantha Zeit bräuchte... und er selbst auch.

Der Wagen hielt keine Viertelstunde später vor Jack's Apartment. Jack stellte den Motor ab, ließ den Zündschlüssel jedoch stecken. Er wußte, daß Samantha sitzen bleiben würde... vielleicht hätte er das auch lieber tun sollen, als sie vor ihrem Apartment gehalten hatten. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste mit nach oben gehen.

So als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, stieg Jack die Stufen zu seinem Apartment herauf, völlig in Gedanken kramte er seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und ging den hell erleuchteten Flur entlang. Als er seine Wohungstür fast erreicht hatte, erkannte er, daß jemand vor ihr stand und klopfte. Jack konnte die Umrisse einer Frau erkennen, aber das Licht, das in das kleine Fenster am Ende des Flurs fiel, machte es ihm unmöglich auszumachen wer es war.

"Was wollen sie?", fragte er laut und ging weiter auf die Person zu.

"Jack...", ertönte eine überrascht klingende weibliche Stimme, die Jack sofort zuzuordnen wußte.

"Lydia, hey.", erwiderte Jack überrascht. "was machst du denn hier?"

Er sah sie nur kurz an, als er sich daranmachte seine Tür aufzuschließen.

"Ich...", begann sie und trat direkt nach Jack in das Apartment. "...wollte dich zum Essen einladen. Und da du nicht mehr im Büro warst, dachte ich, ich versuch's mal hier."

Jack wandt sich kurz zu ihr um und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss nach Las Vegas. Ein Fall.", erklärte er schnell, drehte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wieder um und betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete eifrig seinen Schrank, holte eine Reisetasche hervor und warf ein paar Kleidungsstücke hinein.

"Du fliegst aber doch nicht allein?", fragte Lydia mit besorgter Stimme während sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

Jack schüttelte erneut den Kopf und stürmte an ihr vorbei ins Bad, schnappte sich dort einige Utensilien und stopfte diese ebenfalls in die Tasche.

"Samantha begleitet mich.", antwortete er und zog den Reißverschluß zu.

"Spade?", hakte Lydia unverzüglich mit abschätziger Stimme nach.

Jack drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen. Sein Blick ruhte einige Zeit auf ihr und seine Haltung zeigte ihr, daß er mit ihrem abfälligem Ton nicht einverstanden war.

"Agent Spade.", berichtigte er schließlich mit ruhiger, aber dennoch fester Stimme.

Lydia hielt eisern seinem Blick Stand.

"Dann eben Agent Spade.", entgegnete sie bissig.

Jack brach schließlich den Blickkontakt zu ihr und hob seine Reisetasche vom Bett, dann wandt er sich zum gehen. Lydia blieb im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer stehen und blickte ihm nach. Ihre Augen wirkten dunkel und ihr Blick verriet Eifersucht.

"Warum nimmst du sie mit?", fragte sie mit versucht neutraler Stimme. "Was findest du an der?"

Jack hatte schon fast die Wohnungstür erreicht, als ihre letzte Frage zu ihm durchdrang. Ihre Art und Weise ihn danach zufragen war völlig inaktzeptal. Der missfällige Ton war unüberhörbar.

Jack blieb abrupt stehen, ließ seine Tasche mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich zu Lydia um. Seine Augen waren klein, aber Lydia erkannte dennoch das entrüstete Funkeln darin.

Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten stand Jack unmittelbar vor Lydia und blickte sie fragend an.

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so abwertend über einen meiner Agents sprichst.", knurrte er sie mit einer Stimme an, die Lydia zusammenfahren ließ. "Ich dachte, wir waren uns beide darüber einig es langsam angehen zu lassen und jetzt kommst du mir auf die Tour." Jack's Ärger war unüberhörbar.

"Wir waren uns einig, Jack.", pflichtete Lydia ihm mit fester Stimme bei und starrte ihn an. "Aber nicht, wenn ich merke, wie scharf du auf diese Frau bist."

Die letzten Worte schrie Lydia fast.  
Ohne ein Wort machte Jack kehrt und nahm seine Tasche wieder auf, dann öffnete er seine Apartmenttür und hielt sie offen.

"Das genügt.", erklärte er schließlich mit klarer Stimme. "Das Gespräch ist vorbei. Wir reden, wenn ich wieder in der Stadt bin...und jetzt raus."

Lydia sah ihn ungläubig an bis sie bemerkte, daß er sie tatsächlich rauswarf. Sie schnaufte verächtlich und eilte aus der Wohnung. Jack atmete erleichtert auf und schloß seine Tür.

Samantha wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, Jack brauchte fast länger zum Packen als sie... und er war ein Mann. Sie überlegte, ob sie nach ihm sehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Ihr Blick schweifte erneut zu seiner Haustür als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und eine Frau die wenigen Stufen herunterstürmte. Sam erkannt sie sofort und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Was wollte sie? Hatten Jack und sie... . Sam versuchte den Gedanken schnell wieder zuverdrängen.

Ein Automotor heulte einige Meter vor ihr auf und kurze Zeit später schoß ein dunkler Wagen aus der Parklücke. Samantha blickte wieder zu Jack's Haustür als unerwartet die Fahrertür aufging. Sam drehte erschrocken ihren Kopf und sah Jack, der ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln entgegenbrachte und schließlich seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz warf und einstieg. Ohne ein Wort startete er den Wagen und lenkte ihn auf die Straße.

Jack fuhr ruhig und ohne Eile - sie hatten noch genügend Zeit, um zum Flughafen zu gelangen. Sam mochte Jack's Fahrstil, wenn sie nicht gerade während einer Verfolgung neben ihm saß. Es konnte das größte Chaos um ihn herum herrschen, doch er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er hatte eine Hand am Lenkrad und die andere locker auf dem ungebrauchten Schalthebel liegen. Seine Finger waren nur wenig Zentimeter von ihrem Knie entfernt und Samantha fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er sie berühren würde. Doch sofort fiel ihr wieder Lydia Glennwood ein, die mit Jack in seinem Apartment war. Sie muss vor ihm dagewesen sein, überlegte sie... hatte sie etwa einen Schlüssel? Sam erkannte, daß es doch was ernsteres zwischen den beiden war, wenn er ihr schon einen Schlüssel gegeben hatte. Sam's Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Abflug erreichten Jack und Samantha den Flughafen. Jack parkte den Wagen direkt am Terminal und nahm ihre Reisetaschen vom Rücksitz. Sie hatten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen seit sie Sam's Apartment verlassen hatten und auch als Sam ihm ihre Tasche abnehmen wollte, genügte ein kurzer Blick von Jack, der ihr sagte, daß er sie tragen würde. Jack konnte zuvorkommend sein, wenn er wollte... und überwiegend dann, wenn Sam es nicht erwartete.

Sie checkten ohne Probleme ein und saßen pünktlich zum Abflug auf ihren Plätzen. Samantha mochte das Fliegen nicht, aber es war zur Zeit das kleinere Übel. Jack hatte ihr den Fensterplatz überlassen und so war sie die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt nach draußen zu sehen - obwohl es nichts spannendes zu sehen gab. Hin und wieder warf sie einen verstohlenen Blick zu Jack, der sich in die Tageszeitung vertieft hatte. Samantha bemerkte nicht, daß auch Jack sie ab und an heimlich ansah.


	6. Chapter 6

crying-tear Danke für deine review, freut mich, wenn die ff dir gefällt.

* * *

"Bitte?", fragte Jack ungläubig und blickte die Frau hinter dem Empfangstresen zweifelnd an.

"Das muss ein Fehler sein.", bestätigte Samantha. "Könnten sie bitte noch mal nachsehen?"

Die Frau nickte. "Selbstverständlich.", dann tippte sie hastig auf der Computertastatur vor sich herum. Schließlich sah sie wieder auf. "Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist, wie ich es ihnen gesagt habe."

Jack schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tresen.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.", nuschelte er und ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich durch die großzügige Hotellobby schweifen.

"Dann geben sie uns einfach noch ein weiteres Zimmer.", richtete sich Samantha an die Dame.

Diese hämmerte wieder auf ihrer Tastatur herum.

"Tut mir Leid, aber wir sind restlos ausgebucht... .", erklärte sie mit unsicherer Stimme. "... es sind zur Zeit viele Tagungen und außerdem ist Saison, da sind wir so gut wie immer... ."

"Ja, ist gut.", unterbrach Jack sie mit rauher Stimme. "Geben sie uns den Schlüssel."

Samantha blickte ihn schockiert an. Das war nicht sein Ernst. Sie würde unter keinen Umständen mit Jack das Zimmer teilen. Wieviel Pech konnte ein Mensch schon an einem Tag haben? Sie wollte Jack fragen, was er sich dabei dachte, als er sie entschuldigend und resigniert zugleich anblickte.

"Ich schlaf auf der Couch.", erklärte er knapp und nahm die Schlüsselkarte vom Tresen.

"Einen schönen Aufenthalt.", die Frau hinter dem Tresen lächelte aufgesetzt und widmete sich einer anderen Aufgabe.

Jack hob die zwei Taschen vom Boden auf und ging zu den Fahrstühlen. Samantha ließ den Kopf kapitulierend hängen und folgte Jack schließlich.

"Viv, ich bring dich um.", knurrte sie leise.

"Du hast was?", lachte Danny und glaubte seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen.

"Hey,", Viv hob ergeben die Hände. "es gab nur noch zwei freie Zimmer im ganzen Hotel. Hätte ich das Einzelzimmer nehmen sollen?"

Danny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Das Doppelzimmer war schon die bessere Wahl."

"Ganz meine Meinung.", nickte Vivian unschuldig. "Entweder die beiden schlagen sich die Köpfe ein oder sie können wieder normal miteinander umgehen."

Der jüngere Agent lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überlegte einen Moment.

"Schlimmer kann es wirklich nicht mehr werden.", stimmte er schließlich zu. "Wobei ich fürchte, daß ich mir dann um dich Sorgen machen muss."

Vivian lachte kurz auf und griff dann zu ihrem Drucker, der ihr gerade ein paar Informationen ausdruckte.

"Keine Sorge, ich hab bei Van Doren schon meinen Urlaub eingereicht."

Danny grinste, manchmal staunte er über seine Kollegin. Sie hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren, obwohl sie immer einen so überlegten und professionellen Eindruck machte.

"Wo ist Martin eigentlich?", wollte Danny wissen während er sich suchend umblickte.

"Der macht eine Pause, hat wieder einen Termin mit seinem Steuerberater.", erklärte Vivian.

"Wow.", staunte Danny. "Martin's Finanzprobleme möchte ich nicht haben."

Schmunzelnd gingen die beiden Agents wieder an die Arbeit.

Jack öffnete die Tür des Hotelzimmers und ließ Samantha eintreten. Er selbst folgte dicht hinter ihr und stellte Sam's Reisetasche auf das Doppelbett, welches rechts an der Wand stand. An der linken Wand befand sich ein kleiner Schreibtisch, neben dem Jack seine eigene Tasche abstellte. Der Kleiderschrank gleich neben der Tür vervollständigte die Einrichtung.  
"Keine Couch.", stellte Samantha ausdruckslos fest und sah sich im karg eingerichtetem Zimmer rum. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an Jack hängen, der sich im Zimmer umsah, so als habe er nicht bemerkt, daß es keine Couch gab.

"Vielleicht haben wir Glück und der Fall klärt sich schnell auf.", versuchte Jack vom Thema abzulenken.

Samantha nickte. "Vielleicht.", murmelte sie - nicht wirklich überzeugt davon.

Das plötzliche Klingeln von Jack's Handy ließ beide zusammenfahren.

"Malone.", meldete er sich und lauschte konzentriert dem Anrufer. Er machte sich einige Notizen während des Gesprächs und bedankte sich schließlich bevor er auflegte.

"Das war Danny.", erklärte er kurz. "Wir haben die Adresse von einem Nachtclub der Victor Todd gehört und in dem er sich häufig aufhält."

"Na, dann los.", entgegnete Samantha, froh darüber, daß sie sich wieder den Ermittlungen zuwanden.

Es war schon spät, aber die beiden Agents beschlossen dennoch dem Nachtclub von Victor Todd einen Besuch abzustatten. Schließlich begann in Las Vegas jetzt erst das Leben. Auf den Straßen, die von den Unmengen an Leuchtreklame, taghell schienen, herrschte reges Treiben. Unzählige Menschen liefen die Straße entlang, betraten oder verließen die Casinos, Hotels oder Bars. Obwohl Samantha sich durchaus bewußt war, daß sie wegen eines Falles hier waren, kam ein klein wenig dieses unbefangene, beflügelte Gefühl auf, welches sich sonst nur im Urlaub einstellt.

"Da ist es.", drang Jack's Stimme zu ihr durch.

Samantha folgte seinem Blick und erkannte das blickende Namensschild.

"The naked eye.", las sie laut und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Warum hab ich das Bedürfnis einfach vorbeizugehen?"

Jack lächelte sie verständnisvoll an.

"Bringen wir es hinter uns.", meinte er und öffnete die Tür des Clubs sodas sie beide eintreten konnten.

Sofort schlugen ihnen hämmernde Bässe, blitzendes Licht und stickige Luft entgegen. Jack lief dicht hinter Samantha, eine Hand auf den unteren Teil ihres Rückens gelegt - so als wolle er sie beschützen. Sam spürte Jack's warme Hand in ihrem Rücken. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief sie. Er dachte doch nicht wirklich, daß sie sich dadurch beschützt fühlte. Alles andere als das. Ihre Haut schien zu brennen und ihr Herz schlug im Gleichklang mit den hämmernden Bässen des Clubs.

Die beiden Agents sahen sich unauffällig um. Am anderen Ende des großen Raums befand sich die Bar hinter welcher zwei leichtbekleidete Barfrauen Hochprozentiges ausschenkten. Rechts von ihnen ragte die großzügige Bühne in den Raum, um die kleine Tische plaziert waren. Auf dem Podium räkelten sich drei so gut wie unverhüllte junge Frauen und flirteten offensichtlich mit den im Publikum sitzenden Männern.

Samantha steuerte geradewegs die Bar an.

"Hey.", sprach sie eine der Barkeeperinnen an, erntete jedoch nur einen fragenden Blick. "Wo finde ich Victor Todd?"

Die Frau hinter der Bar grinste und musterte Samantha ausführlich während sie weiter an einem Cocktail mixte.

"Okay, zeig erst mal was du drauf hast.", forderte sie Sam auf und deutete in Richtung Bühne.

Samantha lächelte verführerisch, zog ihren Ausweis aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn der Barfrau hin.

"Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.", entgegnete sie. "Und jetzt bringen sie uns zu Mr. Todd."

Erst jetzt schien die Frau Jack zu bemerken, der einige Schritte entfernt gestanden und das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.

"Die Tür dort hinten.", deutete die Frau und wandt sich ab.

Samantha und Jack steuerten ohne Umwege auf die Tür zu und traten nach kurzem Anklopfen ein. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein kleiner Raum, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war und in der Luft hingen schwere Rauchwolken. Drei Männer mittleren Alters saßen an einem Tisch und pokerten. Vor ihnen standen einige leere Flaschen Wodka und ein übervoller Aschenbecher.

"Was wollen sie?", donnerte einer der Männer sofort los als er die beiden Agents erblickte.

"Sind sie Victor Todd?", fragte Jack.

"Wer will das wissen?", wollte der Mann wissen und zog an seiner Zigarre.

Sam und Jack zogen ihre Ausweise.

"FBI."

Der Mann nickte schließlich. "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

"Wir wollen mit ihnen über Jethro Feldman sprechen?", erklärte Jack während er seine Marke wieder einsteckte.

"Oh, Jethro.", erwiderte Victor Todd. "Ein wirklich netter Kerl. Ein wenig vom Pech verfolgt, aber wirklich nett."

Die zwei anderen Männer am Tisch ließen sich von Sam und Jack's Anwesenheit nicht beeindrucken und spielten ohne Unterbrechung weiter. Selbst als Victor aufstand, blickten sie nichtmal auf.

"Kommen sie.", forderte er die Agents auf. "Wir reden in meinem Büro."

Er führte sie in sein angrenzendes Büro, welches überraschend aufgeräumt und hellerleuchtet war. Samantha und Jack blickten sich um.

"Setzen sie sich."

"Sie kennen Mr. Feldman also?", fragte Samantha und betrachtete die Bilder, welche gerahmt an der Wand hingen.

Victor nickte. "Wir kennen uns seit etwa drei Monaten. Ich hab ihn in einem der großen Casinos getroffen. Er war mir sympathisch und ich hab ihn spontan zu einem kleinen Pokerspiel eingeladen."

"Und ihm dabei das Geld aus der Tasche gezogen?", mutmaßte Jack. "Wo ist er jetzt?"

Victor hob die Schultern. "Ich gebe zu, er war nicht der beste Spieler und seine Schulden haben sich in den letzten Monaten bei mir angehäuft."

"Wieviel?", fragte Samantha.

"Zehntausend Dollar.", antwortete er.

"Wo ist Mr. Feldman?", wollte Jack erneut wissen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Er kam gestern abend zu mir und wollte sich Geld leihen.", berichtete Victor.

"Sagte er wofür?", Sam blickte Mr. Todd mißtrauisch an.

"Soll das ihr Ernst sein? Jethro ist ein Spieler...er ist süchtig.", entgegnete er mit lauter Stimme. "Er verschwand wieder als ich ihm kein Geld gab."

"Und sie ließen ihn natürlich einfach so gehen... ohne auch nur einen Cent von ihm bekommen zu haben?", wollte Jack wissen. Das Mißtrauen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Victor grinste zwielichtig. "Natürlich."

Samantha trat in die Nacht hinaus und atmete tief die kühle Luft ein. Sie war froh endlich diesen Nachtclub verlassen zu können. Jack folgte dicht hinter ihr.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Sam ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Ich rufe das hiesige FBI-Büro an.", erklärte Jack während er in seiner Jacke nach dem Mobiltelefon fischte. "Die sollen Mr. Todd mal ein wenig im Auge behalten. Obwohl ich denke, daß er tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagt."

Jack telefonierte kurz.

"Sie rufen an, falls sich was interessantes ergibt.", berichtete Jack und sah Samantha an. Sein durchdringender Blick machte sie nervös. Was wollte er?

"Du siehst müde aus.", meinte er schließlich mit warmer Stimme während seine Augen weiterhin aufmerksam auf ihr ruhten.

Sam nickte angespannt. "Es war ein anstrengender Tag."

Samantha versuchte der Situation etwas an Spannung zu nehmen, indem sie sich einen Schritt von Jack entfernte. Ihr war unwohl dabei wie Jack sie ansah. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Nicht das sie Angst vor ihm hatte, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft sich mit ihm auseinander zusetzen. Es war noch gar nicht solange her, da hätte sie sich in dieser Situation durchaus wohl gefühlt, Jack's Besorgnis hätte sie gerührt und seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hätte sie genossen..., aber hier und jetzt war es ihr unangenehm.

Plötzlich wurde Samantha aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie Jack's Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte.

"Wir sollten zurück zum Hotel gehen.", meinte er und blickte sie besorgt an. Ihm war ihre kurze Abwesenheit nicht entgangen.

Samantha schwieg den ganzen Weg zum Hotel. Sie fühlte sich nicht unbedingt wohler bei dem Gedanken mit Jack das Zimmer und das Bett teilen zu müssen. Warum konnte sich jetzt nicht ein wichtiger Hinweis auftun, sodas sie weiterarbeiten mussten? Egal wie müde sie war...das war alle mal besser als neben Jack zu schlafen. Samantha schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war seltsam, im Grunde wollte sie nichts anderes als neben Jack einzuschlafen...doch nicht mit dem Wissen, daß er mit einer anderen Frau liiert war. Den Fehler würde sie nicht nochmal machen. Wenigstens daran würde sie sich halten.


	7. Chapter 7

Einige Zeit später betraten sie ihr Hotelzimmer. Samantha schaltete das Licht an und wandt sich dann zu Jack um.

"Ich werde duschen gehen, okay?"

Jack nickte zustimmend und sah Sam nach, die sich ihre Sachen griff und in dem kleinen Badezimmer verschwand. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und schaltete den Fernseher an. Er blieb an den Nachrichten hängen und verfolgte sie mehr oder weniger interessiert.

Samantha stand unter der Dusche und genoß das heiße Wasser, welches über ihren Körper lief. Sie schloß die Augen und wünschte sich, daß sie bis zum nächsten Morgen hier stehenbleiben könnte. Sam hörte den Fernseher und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Ihre Gedanken beiseite schiebend drehte sie das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Dann schlüpfte sie in ein paar graue Shorts und weißes Oberteil. Samantha wünschte sich, daß sie etwas anderes eingepackt hätte. Etwas, was mehr Haut verdecken würde und nicht ganz so figurbetont war. Doch dann konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen...sollte Jack doch ruhig sehen, was ihm entging. Doch kaum war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, da schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Samantha beendete schließlich ihre Abendtoilette und verließ das Bad.

Das Zimmer war nur spärlich durch eine kleine Nachttischlampe neben dem Bett und dem flackernden Fernseher beleuchtet und Sam's Augen benötigten einen Augenblick, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Jack hatte sie anscheinend nicht bemerkte, er lag auf dem Bett und grübelte über einem Kreuzworträtsel. Er schien sich an dem kargen Licht nicht zu stören und Samantha konnte sehen wie konzentriert er war.

Dennoch räusperte sie sich kurz, um Jack's Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

"Das Bad ist frei.", erklärte sie überflüssig und blieb vor der geschlossenen Badtür stehen.

Jack sah von seiner Zeitung auf und zu Samantha herüber. Überrascht sah er sie an und ließ seinen Blick langsam an ihr heruntergleiten. Schließlich wanderten seine Augen wieder zu ihrem Gesicht und blieben in ihren Augen hängen.

Jack räusperte sich nach scheinbar unendlicher Zeit. Er legte die Zeitung beiseite und stand vom Bett auf. Seinen Blick war starr auf Samantha gerichtet während er langsam auf sie zu trat.  
Sam stand wie angewurzelt da und hielt Jack's Blick stand. Sie war wie gefesselt. Unmöglich sich von seinem Blick zu lösen, obwohl sie wußte, daß sie es tun sollte.

"Dann werd ich mal...", murmelte Jack als er sie erreicht hatte. Er stand wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und Samantha konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Ihr Herz schlug kräftig und viel zu schnell gegen ihre Brust. Samantha konnte Jack's unnachgiebigen Blick fast körperlich spüren. Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien tonnenschwer und unglaublich warm.  
Jack hob seinen rechten Arm an und stemmte ihn neben Sam's Kopf gegen das Türblatt. Samantha glaubte für einen Augenblick, daß seine Mundwinkel ein Lächeln angedeutet hatten. Jedoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie im Moment auf ihre Wahrnehmung vertrauen konnte. Ein Gefühl von Angst und Bedrängnis kroch plötzlich in ihr hoch. Was um alles in der Welt war sie hier im Begriff zu tun? Sie musste schnellstens aus dieser Situation raus. Ihre Augen trennten sich von Jack's erwartungsvollem Blick und huschten unruhig, auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg, hin und her. Zu ihrer rechten erkannte sie ihre Chance dieser unangenehmen Lage zu entkommen, bereit sie zu nutzen. Doch Jack schien ihre Absicht bemerkt zu haben und hob nun auch seinen linken Arm, den er links neben Sam's Kopf gegen die Tür stützte. Seine Augen ruhten weiterhin auf ihrem Gesicht, eine Gelegenheit suchend ihren Blick zu erhaschen. Samantha versuchte sich gegen den Drang zu wehren Jack anzusehen, denn sie wußte, daß es dann mit ihrem Protest und ihrer Ablehnung vorbei wäre. Auch ohne ihn anzusehen, bemerkte Sam wie Jack den letzten Schritt auf sie zuging. Sein heißer Atem bließ gegen ihre nackte Haut, dort wo der Hals zur Schulter überging. Sein raues Kinn berührte hauchzart ihre Wange und Samantha konnte noch den dezenten Duft seines Aftershaves riechen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloß sie ihre Augen und ließ es geschehen. Sein Duft in ihrer Nase, sein Atem auf ihrer Haut, seine Haut auf ihrer. Auf einmal war ihre Angst verschwunden und das Gefühl der Bedrängnis hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Samantha öffnete ihre Augen, legte ihren Kopf etwas in den Nacken und fing Jack's Blick auf. Seine Augen war fast schwarz und durch das wenige Licht schien sein Gesicht geheimnisvoll. Für diesen Augenblick war Samantha klar, sie liebte diesen Mann. Egal was gestern war oder morgen sein würde. Egal wieviele Schmerzen und Enttäuschung sie erneut durchmachen würde. Hier und jetzt wollte sie es genießen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler - doch darüber wollte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen.

Mit einem erleichtertem, leisem Seufzen schlang Sam ihre Arme um Jack's Hals und zog ihn leicht zu sich heran. Ihr Mund umspielte ein Lächeln kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Von Jack schien eine tonnenschwere Last abzufallen als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Er nahm seine Hände von der Wand und legte sie an Sam's Wangen. Samantha drückte ihren Körper näher an Jack und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar. Der anfangs zurückhaltende Kuss wurde schnell begehrender und fordernder. Ihre Zungen trugen einen aussichtslosen Kampf aus, während ihre Hände auf Erkundungstour gingen. Etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht geratend, taumelten sie ein wenig zurück und Samantha spürte die Badezimmertür im Rücken. Doch es war egal.

Ihre zitternden Hände suchten die Knöpfe von Jack's Hemd und nestelten an ihnen herum. Gleichzeitig spürte sie Jack's Hände zärtlich über ihren Rücken streichen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief sie und ein kleines Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Ungeduldig zog sie an Jack's Hemd, welches sich jedoch nicht ohne weiteres von ihr ausziehen lassen wollte. Jack unterbrach widerwillig den Kuss und lachte leise auf.

"Halt die Klappe, Jack.", ermahnte Samantha ihn grinsend und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Und küss mich."

Jack lachte erneut kurz auf. "Nichts lieber als das."

Er befreite sich schließlich selbst von dem störendem Kleidungsstück, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf Samanthas legte. Etwas unsicher stolperten beide zum Bett, nicht gewillt sich von dem anderen zu trennen. Sam spürte Jack's warmen Hände an ihrem Rücken herabstreichen und schauderte ein wenig als sie seine Finger unter ihrem Shirt fühlte. Seine Lippen lagen sanft, aber dennoch bestimmend auf ihren und Samantha konnte ein leises, erneutes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Sie legte ihre Arme um Jack's Hals und zog ihn langsam mit sich auf das Bett.

Samantha's Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Sie schwankte zwischen Reue und Glücksgefühl, über das was geschehen war. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Abscheu, daß sie es wieder hatte soweit kommen lassen und ein Hauch von Hoffnung, daß es vielleicht für immer sein würde.

Jack's Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, Sam hatte ihren Kopf auf Jack's Brust gebettet und einen Arm über ihn gelegt. Beschützend hatte er seinen Arm um sie gelegt und strich unregelmäßig zärtlich über ihren Rücken.

Samantha war erschöpft und wollte nichts anderes als ihre Augen schließen, um in einen erholsamen Schlaf zu fallen. Aber sie fürchtete, daß so der ernüchternde Morgen um so schneller kommen würde. Was würde dann sein? Sie spürte, wie ihre Reue Überhand zu nehmen schien und in ihrem Kopf für einen flüchtigen Augenblick der Gedanke aufblitzte, zu verschwinden. Doch Sam wußte, daß sie damit einer Aussprache nicht entgehen konnte - noch hätte sie gewußt, wohin sie hätte gehen sollen. Überdies konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht wehren, daß sie sich mehr als wohl und sicher fühlte - hier in seinen Armen.

Samantha schloß sie Augen. Sie wußte, daß sie der Realität des nächsten Morgens nicht entkommen würde.


	8. Chapter 8

Ein aufdringliches Handyklingeln holte Jack und Samantha aus dem Schlaf. Jack blinzelte zu dem kleinem Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es war kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens. Dann tastete er schlaftrunken nach seinem immer noch läutendem Handy.

Samantha hob verschlafen ihren Kopf und beobachtete Jack.

"Malone.", brummte er in das Gerät.

"Lydia.", rief er überrascht und war plötzlich hellwach. "was gibt es?"

Der Name drang in Samantha's schlaftrunkenen Kopf wie ein Schuß in eine dunkle Nacht. Das letzte was sie erwartete hatte, war von einem Anruf von Lydia Glennwood geweckt zu werden. Plötzlich war es ihr unangenehm so nah bei Jack zu sein. Sie bemerkte ein Gefühl der Leere in sich aufsteigen und fühlte sich irgendwie überflüssig. Vorsichtig befreite Sam sich von Jack's Umarmung und erntete einen fragenden Blick von ihm.

"Wir...ich bin gerad aufgestanden.", antwortete Jack unsicher und lauschte desinteressiert der Stimme am anderen Ende während seine Augen aufmerksam Samantha verfolgten, die sich sein Hemd überzog und ohne ihn noch mal anzusehen im Badezimmer verschwand.

Samantha blieb vor dem Waschbecken stehen und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. Mit etwas Überwindung warf sie sich eine Ladung des kühlen Naß ins Gesicht, dann blickte sie auf und sah in das ausdruckslose Gesicht, welches sie vom Spiegel aus anblickte. Sie seufzte, sie hatte ganz vergessen wie schonungslos und hart so ein Morgen danach sein konnte. Sam fühlte sich noch schlechter als am Abend zuvor. Hätte sie doch nie...

"Hey, alles okay?", ertönte überraschend Jack's Stimme neben ihr.

Sam zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Sicher alles bestens.", erwiderte sie beißend ohne Jack eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Warum kam er einfach so ins Bad? Ohne anzuklopfen?

Samantha versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und füllte den vom Hotel bereitgestellten Zahnputzbecher mit Wasser. Sie wußte, daß Jack das Zimmer nicht einfach verlassen würde und bemühte sich, sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen als sie die Zahnpasta aus der Tube quetschte. Es machte sie nervös zu wissen, daß Jack neben ihr stand und sie unverhohlen beobachtete. Samantha wagte einen verstohlenen Blick in den Spiegel und fuhr leicht zusammen als ihre Augen Jack's begegneten. Er war, ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte, hinter sie getreten und hielt beharrlich ihrem Blick stand.

Samantha sog bewußt kräftig die Luft in ihre Lungen, da sie das Gefühl hatte, als wären ihre Atemwege unglaublich eng. Und die Luft zusätzlich noch bleischwer. Sam entschied der Situation die Spannung zunehmen und drehte sich unvermittelt zu Jack um.

"Ich würde mir jetzt gerne die Zähne... .", begann sie mit fester Stimme, wurde jedoch von Jack unterbrochen, der sie an seinem Hemd packte und sie stürmisch an sich zog. Samantha prallte haltlos gegen ihn und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie suchte gerade noch nach den richtigen Worten, um ihm unmißverständlich klar zu machen, daß er verschwinden sollte, als sie seine warmen Lippen feurig auf ihren spürte. Samantha's Ablehnung schmolz augenblicklich dahin und sie haßte sich dafür. Sie vernahm ein leises Seufzen von Jack als er spürte, daß sie sich entspannte und seinen Kuß ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Seine Hände lösten sich schließlich von dem Hemd und liebkosten statt dessen ihren Rücken.

Die Zahnbürste fiel mit einem leisen dumpfen Ton unbemerkt auf den Boden als Samantha ihre Arme um Jack's Nacken legte und ihn dichter an sich zog. Sam stöhnte innerlich vor Resignation auf. Warum hatte dieser Mann nur so eine Wirkung auf sie? Weshalb verfiel sie ihm sofort wieder als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte? Sie sollte wütend auf ihn sein. Er hatte ein Andere und verführte sie hier ganz ungeniert. Sie sollte auf sich wütend sein, daß sie es geschehen ließ...schon wieder.

Völlig unerwartet unterbrach Jack den Kuß und legte seine Stirn an ihre.

"Oh Gott, Sam, du...ich...", flüsterte er schweratmend und legte seine warmen Hände an ihr Gesicht. "Du bist wunderschön.", brachte er schließlich heraus und küßte sie leicht. "Ich liebe dich."

Samantha wich einen Schritt zurück und blickte Jack fragend an. Er liebte sie? Und was war mit Lydia? Wollte er sie nur wieder weichkochen? Oder meinte er es ernst? Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, aber fürchtete die Wahrheit. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und bemerkte seinen weichen, ehrlichen Blick. Sollte sie sich täuschen? Er meinte es tatsächlich. Aber was war mit...

"Lydia?", brachte Sam heiser hervor und versuchte mit aller Kraft ihn beherrscht anzusehen.

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand. Immer noch nach Luft ringend starrte Jack sie an. So als wäre es die abwegigste Frage, die Samantha hätte stellen können. Jack schloß für einige Sekunden seine Augen und versuchte ruhiger zu atmen. Schließlich öffnete er sie wieder und blickte Sam fest, aber dennoch liebevoll an.

"Sie ist...", begann Jack mit fester Stimme, griff nach Samantha's Händen und hielt sie fest. Sein Blick hing an ihre und gerade als Jack fortfahren wollte, ertönte aus dem Zimmer ein Handyklingeln. Frustriert ließ er den Kopf hängen.

"Immer im falschem Moment.", brummte er, drehte sich von Sam weg und verließ das Badezimmer.

Samantha stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte dorthin, wo bis eben noch Jack gestanden hatte. Sie konnte seine Augen noch auf sich ruhen fühlen und spürte wie die Haut ihrer Hände nach seiner Berührung schrie. Er wollte ihr doch sagen, daß Lydia ihm egal war, oder? Er wollte ihr sagen, daß er sie liebte... und nicht Lydia. Das wollte er doch, oder? Samantha wußte nicht, was sie glauben sollte. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, daß es so war. Aber ihre Vernunft erinnerte sie daran, daß es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten gab.

"Samantha.", drang auf einmal Jack's Stimme zu ihr durch. "Wir müssen los. Jethro Feldman steht auf dem Dach des Mirage und will springen."

Jack hatte wieder diesen professionellen Ton in seiner Stimme und Sam wußte, daß er jetzt Jack, der Vorgesetzte war. Und nicht Jack, der Mann den sie eben noch leidenschaftlich geküßt hatte.

---------------------------------------------

Es dämmerte als Jack und Samantha das Mirage erreichten. Unzählige Polizei und Feuerwehrwagen standen um das Gebäude und noch mal so viele Beamte liefen aufgeregt durch die Gegend. Die beiden Agents überwanden die Absperrung und hielten ihre Marken jedem vor die Nase, der sie aufhalten wollte. Einige Minuten später hatten sie sich zu dem leitenden Officer durchgekämpft.

"Malone.", stellte Jack sich vor und deutete dann mit dem Kopf zu Samantha. "Das ist Agent Spade."

Der große, breitschultrige Mann mit lichtem Haar nickte kurz und reichte ihnen nacheinander die Hand. "Agent Skinner. Wir haben telefoniert, aber ich muss sie enttäuschen, sie kommen zu spät."

Samantha und Jack erstarrten und blickten Skinner erschrocken und fragend zugleich an.

"Keine Sorge.", schmunzelte er leicht. "Kurz nachdem ich sie angerufen hatte, konnte der Psychologe Mr. Feldman überzeugen nicht zu springen."

Erleichtert atmeten die beiden Agents aus.

"Wo ist er jetzt?", wollte Jack wissen nachdem der Schreck etwas nachgelassen hatte.

"Im Krankenhaus. Er wird ärztlich untersucht, anschließend spricht noch mal ein Psychologe mit ihm und wenn polizeilich nichts gegen ihn vorliegt kann er nach Hause.", erklärte Skinner und fuhr sich kurz über den Nasenrücken.

Samantha und Jack nickten dankend. Agent Skinner verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Nicken und verschwand in der Traube von Polizisten, die noch immer vor dem Gebäude standen.

Jack kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche während er neben Sam zurück zum Auto lief. Samantha beobachtete ihn unauffällig und konnte sich gegen den Anflug von Frust und Ärger nicht wehren, der in ihr aufkam als sie daran dachte, was sie unterbrochen hatten nur um hierher zu fahren - nur um das festzustellen, daß alles schon erledigt war. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben zu wissen, was Jack ihr hatte sagen wollen.

"Unser Rückflug geht in knapp drei Stunden.", erklärte Jack nachdem er sein Handy zurück in die Tasche geschoben hatte.

Samantha sah ihn schweigend an und nickte verstehend. Sie hatte gehofft noch ein wenig Zeit mit Jack hier verbringen und vielleicht das Gespräch noch mal aufnehmen zu können. Doch jetzt würden sie es gerade noch schaffen ihre Sachen zu packen und zum Flughafen zu fahren.

Seufzend ließ Sam sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen.

"Alles okay?", fragte Jack sanft während seine Augen sie aufmerksam beobachteten.

"Ja, alles bestens.", erwiderte Samantha mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und versuchte ihre Aussage mit einem halbherzigem Lächeln zu bekräftigen.

"Warum glaub ich dir das nicht?"

Jack drehte sich, so gut es ging, in seinem Sitz zu Samantha und sah sie eindringlich an. Als sie nicht antwortete, griff er mit einem Arm zu ihr herüber und nahm ihre Hand.

"Was ist los?", fragte er noch mal und drückte dabei leicht ihre Hand.

Samantha versuchte erneut zu lächeln.

"Ich bin einfach nur froh, daß Mr. Feldman nicht gesprungen ist.", log sie und wand ihren Blick von ihm ab.

Enttäuscht, daß sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte, drehte sich Jack wieder zurück und startete schließlich den Wagen.

"Ich auch.", stimmte er ihr tonlos zu.

Samantha hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Warum brachte sie nicht den Mut auf Jack nach dem Gespräch zu fragen? Schlimmer konnte es doch nicht mehr werden, oder? Sie gestand sich ein, daß sie nicht hätte mit Jack schlafen sollen bevor ihre Beziehung nicht geklärt war, aber sie war einfach machtlos gegen ihre Gefühle.

Einige Zeit später stand Samantha in ihrem Hotelzimmer und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, um sie wieder in ihrer Reisetasche zu verstauen. Jack war ebenfalls dabei seine Tasche zu packen. Er war ungewöhnlich schweigsam seit sie wieder im Hotel waren und versuchte ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Samantha schaute im Bad, ob sie dort noch etwas liegen gelassen hatte und entdeckte das weiße Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden liegen. Sie hob es auf und sah sich noch mal in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, daß das Zimmer leer war, ging sie zum Bett hinüber.

"Das ist meins.", ertönte Jack's Stimme.

Sam sah ihn fragend an, da sie zuerst nicht verstand, was er meinte.

"Das Hemd.", erklärte er kurz und deutete auf das Kleidungsstück in Samantha's Hand.

"Oh.", entwich es Sam als sie erkannte, daß er recht hatte. Sie konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als ihr ihr Versehen bewußt wurde.

Jack erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sah sie aufrichtig an.

"Du kannst es behalten.", bot er ihr an. "Es steht dir sowieso viel besser."

Jack's Lächeln wurde breiter als Samantha überrascht ihre Augenbrauen hob.

"Ist das alles was ich bekomme?", fragte Sam mit leiser Stimme. Ihr Blick gespannt auf Jack gerichtet.

Jetzt war es an Jack überrascht zu schauen und fragend die Augenbraue zuheben. Das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken könnend ging Jack auf Samantha zu, blieb einen Schritt vor ihr stehen und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Was hättest du noch gerne?", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht, Sam schloß ihre Augen und genoß das Gefühl.

Zu einer Antwort nicht fähig, nickte sie nur und öffnete ihre Augen wieder, um Jack's Reaktion zu sehen.

"Du wirst mir schon sagen müssen, was es ist.", wisperte er nah an ihrem Ohr.

Samantha schauderte und ließ das Hemd, welches sie noch krampfhaft festgehalten hatte, los, legte ihre Hände an Jack's Gesicht und streichelte zärtlich seine Wangen.

"Ich will... .", begann sie schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Jack starrte sie angespannt an.

Samantha seufzte und ließ ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht rutschen. Wie war sie nur in diese Situation geraten? Und wie kam sie hier wieder raus ohne gänzlich ihr Gesicht zu verlieren? Warum war es so schwierig Jack ihre Gefühle zu gestehen? All ihren Mut zusammenkratzend, holte sie tief Luft und sah Jack an.

"... dich.", flüsterte sie schließlich. Doch als Jack schwieg und nichts erwiderte, kroch langsam aber sicher die Panik in Samantha hoch. "Ich...ich weiß, daß du und Lydia. Ich mach dir auch keine Vorwürfe...nur mir."

Samantha trat einen Schritt von Jack zurück als er immer noch schwieg und begann nach Worten suchend wild zu gestikulieren - nur um etwas zutun.

"Ich hätte nicht...ich meine...", Sam wußte selbst nicht so genau, was sie da redete, aber sie wußte nicht, was sie sonst hätte machen sollen. "Lydia ist nett. Wir werden bestimmt nicht die bestens Freunde, aber... . Jetzt sag doch irgendwas, Jack.", flehte sie und blickte ihn bittend an."Ich...warum hast du mit mir geschlafen? Nur weil ich gerade da war?"

"Sam!", unterbrach Jack sie schließlich und überwandt die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. "Halt die Klappe."

Dann küsste er sie einfach. Sam war überrascht, konnte und wollte sich jedoch nicht dagegen wehren. Erleichtert seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen Jack und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Jack's Hände strichen zärtlich über Samantha's Rücken. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie lächelte gegen Jack's Mund. Jack konnte ein Schmunzeln ebenfalls nicht unterdrücken, löste sich jedoch ein kleinwenig aus ihrer Umarmung und legte seine Hände wieder an ihr Gesicht.

"Lydia ist mir egal, Sam.", sagte er leise und strich sanft mit seinen Daumen über Sam's Wangen. Sein aufrichtiger Blick machte es Sam unmöglich irgendwas zu erwidern und so nickte sie nur lächelnd. "Du bist mir wichtig...nur du."

Liebevoll zog Jack Sam's Gesicht zu sich und legte seine Lippen erneut auf die ihren.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Und es war wirklich schon alles vorbei als ihr dort angekommen seid?", wollte Danny neugierig wissen und blickte gespannt zwischen Jack und Samantha hin und her.

Jack nickte. "Ja, der Psychologe hatte gute Arbeit geleistet."

Das Team saß an dem großen Tisch im Büro und füllt noch die letzten Formulare und Akten zu dem Fall Jethro Feldman aus. Martin sortierte unruhig ein paar Zettel, lauschte Jack's und Samantha's Erzählungen und blickte mehr als einmal auf seine Uhr.

Vivian beobachtete ihn amüsiert und bemerkte ebenfalls den irgendwie anderen Umgang zwischen Jack und Samantha.

Jack blickte in die Runde und erhob sich schließlich von seinem Stuhl.

"Okay, für heute machen wir Feierabend.", entschied er und warf Samantha einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

"Super, bis morgen.", verabschiedete sich Martin kaum das Jack ausgesprochen hatte und lief eilig zum Fahrstuhl.

Verwundert sahen ihm Vivian und Danny hinterher.

Einige Augenblicke später verließen auch Jack und Samantha gemeinsam das Büro. Viv und Danny blickten ihnen nach.

"Warum haben die es alle so eilig?", wollte Danny wissen.

Vivian grinste. "Bestimmt wichtige Termine mit ihren Steuerberatern."

The End


End file.
